Foreign Touch
by Awe50me
Summary: Walter O'Brien meets his neighbors: Paige Dineen and her son Ralph. Walter's connection with Ralph does not go unnoticed and Paige finds herself falling for the mysterious genius. Will her genius rise to the challenge or will Paige end up broken? Perhaps Benjamin has one last miracle left to pull... AU...#1stScorpionFic
**I still don't own Scorpion and would love more advice :)
Giving this another try with a beta.  
Thanks to melbelle310 for betaing.  
**

Walter O'Brien was never pegged as a child-friendly man, or even a friendly man; he liked order and logic which did not exactly fit in with children. Walter was a man of intellect, a man of science and a child could not comprehend that. However, a child happened to be exactly what Walter needed.

It was only a child who could draw Walter out of his shell, see Walter as a normal being and bring Walter down to simple tasks. Their innocence and compassion was the key to making Walter realise that IQ was not everything. He began to grasp the concepts of love and humanity.

Megan had always said that Walter would need a miracle to allow him to interact and fit in with the human world. Megan hoped that Walter would find a means of connection and communication once she had shuffled off this mortal coil.

It was a miracle that did spark a change in Walter. This miracle was named Benjamin Walter Dodd, son of Megan and Sylvester.

The bond between uncle and nephew was special and began from the day Walter addressed the child in his sister's womb.

 _Megan was reaching her sixth month of pregnancy when she had come to visit the garage. In passing conversation Megan had mentioned that she had not felt the kicks of the baby._

 _Paige was of the opinion that one should talk to the child as if it were a person. Sylvester made promises of Super Fun Guy merchandise and nurseries. Toby droned on about getting Baby a cool hat. Happy spoke of teaching Baby mechanics as soon as possible and promised to not let a goofy hat near it. Paige firmly swore to never let the team annoy the child too much and Ralph settled on playing with the baby._

 _Walter had at first remained at a distance. Megan begged, pleaded and abused her pout before Walter gave in._

" _Come on, Walt. Tell Baby what you will do with him or her," Megan coaxed_

 _Walter knelt slightly before clearing his throat, " I would…Uhm… build a rocket with you,"_

 _Megan's face lit up in sheer joy and she gasped, "It kicked!"_

 _Walter turned red as everyone celebrated._

 _Walter tried again, "I guess I would show you how to drive,"_

 _Once again, Megan shook with joy and ecstasy._

Toby spent hours trying to figure out exactly what it was. He did eventually come up with a reasonable explanation:

Walter had worked to get Megan cured, yet all his efforts fizzled out, but after Benjamin's conception, all traces of MS had disappeared. Walter bonded with Benjamin, for they indirectly shared a common goal.

Benjamin was often in Walter's care while Megan attended an experimental treatment with Sylvester. Like every other day, Walter lay on his back, Benjamin snuggling into the crook of his arm as the genius animatedly explained the clouds.

Out of the corner of his eye, Walter watched a young boy stare at the roof of Walter's house. The boy captured Walter's attention, so the genius cradled Benjamin to his chest as he stood up to follow the boy's gaze.

Studying the roof proved to be very enthralling indeed. Walter found that his roof had an unusual shape, which made him work overtime to determine the angles, surface area and, more absurdly, how many Walters could fit on the roof.

Walter had never seen the boy before, so he imagined that they may be new to the neighborhood. The child reminded him of himself in so many ways. First, the boy's eyes were tired but alight with knowledge. The very same expression had stared at him in mirrors for years. It was the expression of someone who had no one to relate to and he briefly wondered if the boy was a genius.

There was only one way to find out, so Walter strolled briskly to the front door.

He rang the doorbell and waited. Benjamin seemed content even though he was in strange surroundings. Walter mentally ran through all possible scenarios which worried him a little. Eventually, the door was flung open by an exhausted woman.

"How may I help you?" the woman asked tiredly.

"I am Walter O'Brien, and I want to meet your son," Walter stated. He vaguely remembered Benjamin but his need to interact with the boy superseded everything.

"My son?" the woman questioned in surprise.

"Yes," Walter answered.

"Come on in," The woman said hesitantly as she pulled the door open. This may seem strange but the woman had found solace in the fact that he had a child. Her mind screamed for her to slam the door shut but her heart had seen something in this strange man. His demeanour and haste was not threatening but curious. She was about to call out when Walter shook his head in the negative.

"I want to see him," Walter said softly and was led suspiciously to the kitchen, where the woman stood at an awkward angle, watching him like a hawk.

Walter neared the table where the boy sat and watched him play with spoons, serviettes, salt shakers and sweets.

On instinct, Walter moved the spoon diagonally, causing the boy to move the serviette to the side. With a flurry of movement spoons, forks, shakers and sweets were moved and the two never stopped. This continued quickly until the boy looked up at Walter.

"I'm Ralph," he said quietly.

"I am Walter," Walter introduced.

"This is Benjamin, my nephew, "Walter added when Benjamin began to fuss at the lack of attention.

"He's cute," Ralph commented.

"Yeah. He's a dream come true. Do you remember any of your dreams?" Walter asked casually.

"Yeah," Ralph sighed

"Ever rewind 'em?" Walter wanted to know

"Sometimes," Ralph seemed hesitant but continued by saying. "That's my mom, Paige."

Walter acknowledged the woman once more, taking in her appearance but nodded at Ralph nevertheless.

"May I?" Walter asked a surprised Paige when Ralph thrust a controller into his free hand

"He doesn't talk to people," Paige muttered after Ralph hurried out too get the game set up.

Paige was positively frantic. Had she failed as a mother when her own son spoke freely to a stranger yet barely communicated with her? She wanted nothing more than to banish this Walter O 'Brien but she realised that he might be able to bring Ralph out of his bubble.

"He recognizes one of his own," was Walter's only response as he left to join Ralph, holding Benjamin to his chest.

The game took very little of Walter's brain power and his sweep of the room and its occupants began to build a backstory. Before Walter could determine anything further, Benjamin let out a cry signaling his hunger.

"Seems I have to get Benjamin fed," Walter said as he stood and ruffled Ralph's hair.

"Can I see you again?" Ralph questioned.

"Sure, I can introduce you to some of my friends," Walter offered.

"That is nice of you, Walter," Paige thanked politely. It was a ready-made decision. In his few short moments of interaction, Paige had seen and heard more from Ralph than she had in the last 9 years. It was this stranger who had provoked it so even if it sickened her; Paige Dineen was going to keep him around, just for her son.

Walter looked away but managed to mutter out a goodbye before he left.


End file.
